How the Titans Curse Should have Gone
by writerofher0wn
Summary: This is my version of the titans curse. What if their was three demigods that could change the war? What if they could save more life's? What if they could save Luke ? Join Percy ,Thalia ,Annabeth and all your other characters a along with new ones to save or destroy the world.Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 JERK

**Authors note: hello fellow fanfictioners. This is my first story. I would like to apologize before hand this I going to be a short chapter. The main reason for it is for this authors note. Ok so this Takes place during TTC. The first two books are pretty much the same. A lot of events will be explained through flash backs(sorry if they bug you) please leave reviews, constructive criticism is definitely the beginning I tried to follow the book closely .  
PERCY**  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  
The Monday before winter break my mom packed my bag with an overnight supply and a lot of dangerous weapons and took me to military boarding school in maine .A long the way we picked up my friend Annabeth and a demigod Thalia (yes they had dangerous weapons too) as we continued the on 8 Hour Drive from New York to Bar Harbor ,Maine. I Hadn't talk to them in months sense I went on a mission to recover three demigods wile they went to an all-girls school in Brooklyn called Vistiation Academy. So all of the stresses from the blizzard and This rescue mission Had us nervously shifting about.  
Annabeth being Annabeth decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"Do ...Percy if you don't recall this is Thalia, Thalia this is Percy."

"Yeah I recognize her wise girl " i said "I mean this is Thalia, should be the savior of the world ,Pinecone face, love of lukes life, yeah I remember her"I was still a little upset at Annabeth for not contacting me.

"Pinecone face" Thalia stuttered.

Annabeth continued on "Well I'm sorry if I didn't know you would even remember her ,I mean right after Beckendorf picked her up and takes her off to the big house you just disappear off the face of the earth .We can't get hold of you in anyway . We even tried your cell phone. And then we asked Chiron if he knew were you were and he just said a extremely Important mission for the gods."

"Pinecone Face" Thalia stuttered again.

" It was important " I insisted " probably the most important mission any demigod could go on"

"Oh... What was the mission then!" Annabeth growled

"I...I can't tell you."

"Oh sure you can't "

"No really the gods made me swear on my life not to tell"

"We're here!" My mom shouted stopping Annabeth from arguing more.

"We'll that's not creepy" Thalia said looking out the window at the evil castle looking school."Well, lets go party."  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΖΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΓΓΔΔΗΞΝΒΞΚΝΨΧΦΗ

Westover hall looked like an evil knights castle. With its black stone towers, slit windows and its big wooden doors. It stood on a cliff above a big forest and a grey churning ocean on the other side.  
With a wave my mom drove off. For a moment we just stared at the building, the wind tearing threw our coats like ice daggers.

"We should sneak around the side and over their" I said pointing to the only lit up part of the castle"If we scale that ivy we should end up by the gym. And then we can sneak in get the demigods and leave"

"If we need to" Thalia said " I can use the mist like Chiron taught me to make us seem like students."

"What mist thing?" I asked

"That's a good idea" Annabeth said

" What mist thing?" I asked again

"Oh I'm sorry I can't tell you," Annabeth snapped " it's top secret"

" Hey that's not fair" I said" the gods-"

"The gods made me swear an oath" Annabeth imitated me "I can't tell my quote on quote best friend"

"Guys." Thalia warned  
" Your not being fair to me !" I pouted

" Well your not telling me!" She shouted. Her fist were clenched.

" What part of swearing on my life don't you under stand!" I shouted back. Suddenly Thalia was between Annabeth and I.

"Guys calm down." She demanded  
"Thalia get out of my way." Annebeth said shoving Thalia away.

"Hey don't shove her!" I yelled

"What are you going to do about it!"

"Your a jerk!"

"Ooohh big bad Percy called me a name"

"I can do a lot more than that!" I yelled.

"Percy stop!" Thalia yelled as I ran to Annabeth .

"Make me!'' I yelled. I was expecting her to shock me , which she did just not in the way I thought.I was just a bout to tackle annebeth to the ground when I got tackled from behind. I twisted my body around to see what hit me (I'm slow some times).

"Oww!" I cried out as I landed on a rock. I then released that Thalia was laying on my chest.

" Sorry" she breathed

"It's ok" I mumbled. I tried to sit up but the sharp rock was still digging into my back."aye!" I squealed

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked

"Theirs a rock under my back" Thalia's arm snaked around my back, found the rock , pulled it out and threw it. Then she rubbed the spot on my back were it was.

" Better?" She asked

"Yah, thanks." I said as she got up and I followed. I noticed a slight blush on her face ,maybe it was just my imagination .

"Hey where's Annabeth ?" She asked

"Righ-" I stopped " maybe she went in already?"

" Yeah... let's go in."  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  
**So that's chapter 1 tell me what you think . I'm going to put as many chapters up as I can to day. I would also like to thank ****_Kiezack God of Awesomeness _****for being my first fav- follower! Thank you it means sooooo much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2 GOTCHOK

Thalia and I stood at the base of the ivy covered castle, looking up at the open window three stories up.

" I'm guessing she went up there." I said

" No duh seaweed Brain"

"Pine-cone face!"

"Kelp-head!"

"Sparky!"

"Prissy!"

"Air head!"

"Fish breath!"

"Hey my breath isn't that bad ! Is it?" I asked

"What, no, it actually was all minty and chocolatey( _now officially a word_)"

" Oh that's good" I said blushing "so should we get climbing?"

"Um..."Thalia said" I think we should go though the main entrance."

"Ok... But we'll probibly attract a lot of attention."

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

The oak doors glided open, as Thalia and I stepped into the entry hall with a swirl of snow.

" Whoa" the walls were white marble, with swords , shields ,and maces lining them and in stead of being several stories , it went straight up for forty feet.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out riptide (in pen form). I could already tell that there was something dangerous here. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet. I guess she did that when she was nervous.

The doors slammed shut behind us.

"Ooooo looks like we'll be here a wile" I said.

"Let's follow the dance music!" Thalia yelled pointing down the hall way were the music was coming from." Onward jackson!"

' defiantly Rachels sister' I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::flashback:::::::::::::::::::: ::

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus" the girl in my arms said " who are you?"

"Percy," I said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Her eyes widened.

" Your a son of Poseidon?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not his daughter."

" Charles, bring her to the big house!" Chiron suddenly demanded.

"I can carry her Chiron." I said as I stood up with Thalia tucked safely in my arms.

" I realize that " Chiron stated." But your needed for other things."

"Bu-"I started to protest.

"Bu- nothing, Charles take her now." Beckendorf came over and took the now unconscious daughter of Zeus from my arms. A sudden over welming urge to kiss her came over me. My head ( totally of its own free will) started leaning down to her lips. At the last moment I dodged them and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"Bye, my princess" I murmured "dang you Aphrodite!"

Someone giggled behind me."I thought that was quite romantic!"

"Lady Aphrodite," I bowed " an honor to have you here."

" The counsel requires your presence on Olympus" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

"Perseus," Zeus thundered (_get it!_)" you were called here because we need to send you on a mission, not just any mission this can and will change the out come of the war."

"What is it my lord?"

"There are some demigods in Phoenix, Arizona , three to be exact. Two of which are my own daughters. Apollo will brief you on the mission."

"All right Perce," Apollo jumped up"You'll go to their school, desert high, and the satyr there, Darin, will help you from their. Alright... Zeus's kids are twins Andi and Rachel both thirteen. And Alannah who is a child of Hermes at age thirteen also.

Percy be warned they are very important . You can't lose them to Kronos ,if that happens ( which it won't ) we would all die." Apollo said.

'Good job at being positive '

With a flash I was sent to my new house.

End FLASHBACK

"Who do we have here?" A strange man called as he came out from around the corner with some stubby looking lady" students wandering the hall! Ms. Gotchok what should their punishment be?"

Just then Thalia snapped her fingers. The way she did it was Loud and made every thing kinda hazy.

"You will not punish us. We are your star students Thalia and Percy. We were just collecting some escapees." She said grabbing my collar and pushing me to the ground.

"Wha-"I asked, kinda.

"Shhhhh!" Thalia hissed

"Oh I'm sorry please return to the dance." Ms. Gotchok said.

"Ms. Gotchok I think a punishment is in order for the escapee." Weird guy said.

"I'll handle the punishment." Thalia said. Weird guy gave us a strange look as he left with got chalk lady. Got chalk, really !

"How should I punish you?" Thalia asked.

"Wait your serious about that?!"

"Yup! I think you should do 20 push-ups."

"Well that's easy!"

"With me on your back. In the gym."

**ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ Δ Δ. **

**Ok chapter dun. Thank you for the reviews follows and favorites sorry some parts are cheesy. I might be a little slower at up dating so that way the quality is descent.**

**Ok so oc mentioned:**

**Alannah daughter of Hermes 13**

**Rachel daughter of Zeus 13**

**Andi daughter of Zeus 13**

**Darin satyr 23**

**Normal characters:**

**Thalia. 15**

**Percy. 13**

**Annabeth. 14**

**Selena. 13**

**Beckendorf. 15**

**Luke. 20**

**Katie. 19**

**Connor. 20**

**Travis. 18**

**Review and tell me ages you think I should fix, or add. Percy and Thalia ages will stay the same ( I have my reasons) also you can pm me info on oc's you'd like me to put into my story. THANK YOU!**


End file.
